


Let Down Your Hair - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

by SeeNashWrite



Series: SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: For my 300th follower celebration at Tumblr this summer, I asked the Nashooligans for three words upon which to build anything from a drabble to a dissertation. The catch? Those three words had to make me cringe. Some really nailed it, some were unsure, and some just flat-out used things that make me *personally* cringe, but regardless, well… as they might say in Sparta, this was madness.This bit's words? Walt Disney. Castle. Princess.





	Let Down Your Hair - See Nash Write: The Best of the Shorts

“Did you know that Walt Disney’s last words were ‘Kurt Russell’?”

Dean rolled out from under the Impala, confusion all over his inexplicably grease-smudged face. “Sam…  _what?_ ”

“They say the head’s hidden somewhere in the castle.”

“They  _who_? And  _what_  head?”

“Disney’s.”

Dean sat up, many facial expressions were displayed, but Sam remained stoic. “Is there a  _ghost_  you’re trying to tell me about here?” Then Dean paused and he blanched, eyes going a bit wide, voice shifting into a near-whisper. “Did Kurt Russell  _die?_ ”

“No!” Sam exclaimed. “I just… there’s some  _things_  I think are long overdue for checking out.”

“Such as?”

“Okay, well, another part is that  _supposedly_ the giant turkey legs—-”

“There’s giant turkey legs?” 

“—–are actually emu.”

Dean shrugged. “Meat’s meat.”

Now Sam sighed, his shoulders dropping a touch, but at this, a sly grin came to Dean’s lips.

“You just wanna go to Disney World, don’t you?”

“I know we’re too old for it, but the way I look at it, we aren’t getting any younger, and—–”

“They still have chicks roaming around, dressed like princesses, can’t break character?”

A glimmer of hope hit Sam’s eye. “Yeah…..”

“And you’re sure as hell tall enough to ride all the rides. Which I won’t be doing, by the way. See above, re: emu and Cinderellas.”

“ _Yeah….”_

“And you’re  _positive_  that—-”

“Snake Plissken is alive and well.”

“I’ll finish the oil change, you start packing.”

* * *

BONUS!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed. -Nash


End file.
